The present subject matter relates generally to decking systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plastic or composite exterior decking system that includes a simple snap locking fastener system for installation.
Previous decking solutions suffer from several drawbacks. For example, conventional decking solutions require complicated and cumbersome installation of current deck products. For example, the decking solutions often included a user to manually space and align each deck board for the proper installation of the deck boards. Such solutions result in many failed attempts at evenly spaced deck boards and hours of frustration on the user's behalf.
Further, previous decking solutions lack weather protection for underlying deck joists. As a result, existing systems often have exposed fasteners that detract from the appearance of the deck and allow the elements to directly effect the fasteners causing them to rust or discolor.
In addition, previous decking solutions are typically made in designs and of materials that degrade in response to expansion and contraction caused by seasonal fluctuations in temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for a decking system that is simple to install, spaces itself automatically, provides weather protection to the deck joists and fasteners, and resists degradation due to expansion and contraction, as described herein.